


back to basics

by nyude



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Gore, Kissing, M/M, Shock fic, i was bored, juric, juyeon eats eric alive, moonbae mentioned, smut implied but not really, uhhh idek how to tag, yeah that will do idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyude/pseuds/nyude
Summary: "You make me sound desperate." he scoffs.Eric cocks a brow. "And you aren't?"Juyeon rolls his eyes, hands moving to the front of his shirt in an attempt to get rid of all the buttons. Fingers fast in movement, the shirt falls and begins to pool around his elbows, granting large hands access to the stomach he knows so well."No. I just like the way you taste."
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 33
Kudos: 78





	back to basics

**Author's Note:**

> a lot more people found this fic than i had originally anticipated, so i’m going to make it super clear before you read.
> 
> this is a shock fic. the whole point of it is to provoke a reaction, to make you feel things you aren’t used to. it was actually really difficult for me to write, pushing my creative boundaries. surprisingly, i am not into stuff like this in the slightest, so it took me a while. i don’t even like eating meat. 
> 
> the very last scene contains:  
> torture, gore, cannibalism and death.
> 
> consider yourself warned.

What is tonight? 

Tonight is the night that Juyeon is going to have the best feast of his life. 

Just thinking about it has his mouth watering, a bitter taste finding his tongue as he swallows down saliva. Drooling is not on the to do list today. At least not in public.

It’s hard to resist licking his lips whilst his thoughts run wild, and it's damn near impossible to maintain his blank and empty expression. His lips curl at the corners as he reflects on his plans, thinking about how long he's wanted this, how brilliantly it's going to go. Eric is going to look so perfect, his hair pushed back from his forehead and decorating the mattress like a halo... and when Juyeon takes his first bite-

"Juyeon." he's yanked out of his daydream by the feeling of Kevin tugging on his sleeve. The older is so taken aback he almost yanks his arm away. With gritted teeth, he raises a brow and forces a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. 

"What's up, Kev?"

The red haired boy's smile in return is bright and cheerful, fake glasses sitting half way down his nose and eyes sparkling fondly. "What are you ordering?" theres a pause, then. "Jacob said he would treat us all." 

"Oh." Juyeon nods, feeling Eric's eyes resting on Kevin's hand that is so close to his own. He withdraws it, settling for placing it on the menu and flicking through it with his slender fingers. He doesn't plan on eating anyways. "I'm not really hungry."

"Huh? For real?" bewildered, Kevin's brows furrow together to form an expression of disbelief. "But we went over choreo all day, how can you not be ravenous?"

"Snacking, I suppose." shrugs Juyeon, using the first lie he can pull out from the mess of thoughts that make up his brain. "Hyunjoon shouldn't have let me have his food when we took a break."

"He shouldn't have." Kevin agrees, smacking his lips together disappointedly and crossing his arms over his chest. His black and white striped shirt gives him sweater paws, he notices. It's cute. He wonders what Eric would look like in it. 

"Because?" 

"Because," replies the Canadian in his usual dramatic tone that really shows how much of a theatre kid he is. "You're missing out on a whole FREE meal now. F R E E." he throws his hands in the air with an expression of disbelief, chin jutted forward. "Did I mention it's free?" 

"No way." Juyeon deadpans.

Haknyeon must have been listening in, for he laughs and snatches the menu from Juyeon to have a look himself. His light brown hair falls before his eyebrows, cheeks full and squishy as his smile lights up the room. "Who cares, Kev. Just means more food for us. We can order in his name, he doesn't need to eat anything."

"Oh...." Kevin blinks as his hands drop back to his side, processing the information in 3...2...1 "Wig."

"Wig?" Haknyeon asks, not looking up.

Kevin nods. "Hmm.... Wig the tea, slay and yass." nobody questions him, far too used to his sayings by now "Anyways, this looks good." he slams his finger down on one of the options.

"Bad choice." Hyunjae sticks his nose into their business, intent on starting drama with Kevin. Doing so seems to have become his favourite hobbie, like the man has no other purpose to life. And when Kevin isn't there, it's Chanhee. He just doesn't give up. "Don't be a total idiot. That dish takes next to no time to cook, so it always arrives cold."

"Hyunjae, keep your voice down." Sangyeon hisses down from the end of the table somewhere, trying to avoid drawing everyone's attention. He fails.

Hyunjae shrugs simply upon realising everyone is now staring at him, before pushing some hair out of his face and looking down his nose at the menu. "It's just the truth."

Nobody asked, Juyeon thinks, but remains silent. He isn't one to start arguments, preferring to keep his opinions to himself. Plus, he likes Hyunjae a lot. At least when he isn't being a prick. He's handsome, confident and loud enough to scare all their weird fans away. So attractive and arrogant they wouldn't dare speak up against him, unlike they do with Eric. 

Eric is loud and cocky too, but he's overly friendly and acts like a total child when he wants attention. Nothing about him is scary or intimidating, which is why keeping Hyunjae's company is very important to him. 

Juyeon can hear Chanhee whining to Younghoon, Jacob telling some joke in english to Kevin. Eric is talking to Sunwoo about how lyric writing is going for their latest title track, Changmin and Haknyeon are engaged in chatter about how today's practice went. It all seems perfectly ordinary. Just like any other day. The thought brings a smile to Juyeons face.

Just another day for them, but tonight is going to change that.

Despite not eating, his energy levels are through the roof.

__

Eric enters the hotel room in silence, taking it all in as he allows Juyeon to stand behind and rest his hips against his ass, hands on his waist giving him a playful squeeze. The blond jolts at first, before laughing quietly and relaxing against his chest. He seems content, guessing by the way his muscles are relaxed and his head rolls back rest by his neck. Even better when Juyeon presses a kiss to his soft hair and buries his nose in it. 

He smells like strawberries.  
Juyeon's mouth starts to water once more.

The place is rather large considering the small price he payed, with nothing but a double bed in the middle. It's decorated with two large white pillows and a duvet, a beige lamp on the floor in the corner the only light source. It's far from romantic, he is aware, but that hardly matters for what he has prepared.

"Finally, some privacy." Eric speaks to the ceiling, his breath warm and smelling like the peppermint chewing gum he's brought with him. "I was getting sick of sneaking around."

"Yeah..." Juyeon agrees, hands slowly moving up from his hips and to his stomach, pressing himself closer as desire clouds his thoughts. "It's been hard to hold back."

"Wow." Eric snorts at that, spinning around and winding his arms around Juyeon's neck. He's so much shorter than him. It drives Juyeon wild. "You say that as if I haven't let you fuck me whenever you liked this past month." 

"You make me sound desperate." he scoffs.

Eric cocks a brow. "And you aren't?" 

Juyeon rolls his eyes, hands moving to the front of his shirt in an attempt to get rid of all the buttons. Fingers fast in movement, the shirt slowly begins to fall down his arms, granting large hands access to the abs he knows so well. 

"No. I just like the way you taste."

"Right. Okay Ju." Eric agrees mindlessly, realising the other's desire to have him undress and going to unzip his boyfriend's sweater. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You do." Juyeon tells him earnestly, nudging Eric's neck with his nose as he guides them closer to the bed. "You satisfy all my cravings."

Eric doesn't respond at first, far too focused on removing the sweater and discarding it on the floor along with his own button up. Then he furrows his brows, lips pushed to one side as an expression of curiosity mixed with amusement is shown. It's like he doesn't quite know what to make of the response, which is fair, he supposes. Juyeon wouldn't have even said it if he wasn't so certain tonight is going to be perfect. 

"Cravings." Eric repeats slowly, bringing Juyeon with him as he steps backwards till his ankle hits the bed. "Explain." 

"Well," he needs some time to think, nibbling at his lower lip as he glances away.

“Hmm?” Sitting down on the corner, Eric spins around so his ass can be seen and begins to crawl onto it. He's wearing nothing but his tight blue jeans, the ones Juyeon loves the most, aware that the dark haired male's eyes have been drawn straight to it. Eric shakes his hips teasingly, then twists so he's resting on his back once more with his elbows against the pillows. Soft brown eyes meet his own a way that has blood travelling to his dick instantly. 

He's going to lose control if the blond keeps staring at him like this. 

"Mainly, you're sexy." Juyeon tells him simply, climbing the bed himself and positioning himself on top of the other so their lips can brush. The eye contact is so intense he feels like he's going to melt into a puddle right there and then. "Nobody excites me like you do."

Eric's cheeks grow warm as he speaks, and his hands go to Juyeon's trousers. On his way to grab his ass and pull him into a kiss, he stops at the feel of something in his pockets. Big, heavy and bulging, Eric isn't quite sure how he missed it before. It's cold, too, and silver. Curiosity overwhelms him and soon enough he's yanking the mysterious object into his line of vision. Juyeon watches in amazement as his boyfriend's eyes grow glassy, listening to the sound of him swallow nervously. 

It's a pair of handcuffs. 

"Juye-"

He cuts him off with a kiss, long fingers wrapping around the shaky wrist that holds the handcuffs before them. The kiss is hesitant at first, though it transitions into something more submissive and enjoyable as he tries to persuade his lover out of his potential fears. Dry lips against moist ones, the exchanging of saliva doesn't even bother him anymore. 

They've become so familiar with each other, the way they like to be touched and held, likes and dislikes. And it only makes Eric even more appealing than before.

"Wanna try something new today, baby?" Juyeon phrases it like a question, using his best power of persuasion: wide and innocent puppy dog eyes. 

Eric gulps nervously, his neck moving in the most gorgeous way as he swallows.

"I bought them just for you." Juyeon adds in his warmest tone. 

"I don't know," the blond bites his lower lip in a way that turns Juyeon on so much he has to look away, hair falling in front of his eyes as he shivers. Eric is hesitant to the restraints, his cute little mouth open in a wide and nervous 'o' shape. "What if you lose the keys?"

"I won't." the taller male frowns.

"Okay but you might." Eric adds in a higher tone, a little frantic as he lets his thoughts run away with him. "And then— And then we might have to call the cops and have them cut me free. And all because you might lose the keys and I will be stuck to the bed in a rundown hotel. Theres no good explanation for that! Imagine the scandal."

Juyeon laughs, finding Eric's insignificant fear beyond amusing. "The key is right here, idiot. I'll keep them in my shoes so we can't lose them, don't worry yourself." 

Eric flushes even further. "But i'm scared of dispatch." he explains shyly, handing the handcuffs to his boyfriend and sliding his short muscular legs between long slender ones. They embrace each other leisurely, enjoying the heat. "You know they almost caught Kevin and Jacob the other week."

"Kevin and Jacob are disgustingly obvious." Juyeon chuckles, throwing the key into the corner of the room lazily as he focuses on coaching his fellow member into doing what he wants. It hits the carpet with a muffled thud. "We aren't at all like them. There's no reason for us to be followed or looked into."

"You don't know that." 

Eric remains hesitant, but is swift to dismiss it in order to satisfy his lover who now his hands on the thick thighs he's so confident about. Juyeon is obsessed with feeling them, holding them, marking them. Eric's thighs are his place of worship. He presses a kiss to his kneecap, slowly moving his way up as he resists the urge to remove his jeans just yet. 

"I do. I promise." Juyeon nudges his nose closer to the zipper, looking up at his boyfriend with a confidence he wasn't quite sure he possessed till now. "Everyone thinks we're nothing but fanservice."

Distracted by the sight, Eric sucks in his lower lip to chew on it, thrusting his hips upwards playfully as Juyeon's lips near his groin. The darker haired boy doesn't mind. "If you're certain."

"I'm certain." Juyeon confirms eagerly, pulling back and resorting to running his finger along the lining of the jean zip. He meets Eric's eyes once more after noticing him shudder, breaking out into a warm smile. Now is his time to strike. "I'll look after you."

"Alright." Eric exhales, looking down at him through his lashes in response. He's so pretty, Juyeon thinks adoringly. So masculine, and still somehow so beautiful. It makes no sense, though he sure as hell isnt complaining. "On one condition, though." 

"Go on."

"You let me fuck you." the mischievous glint is back in Eric's eyes as he moves to run his stubby fingers through Juyeon's hair, shining alongside his expression of competitiveness. 

Juyeon laughs, knowing it won't happen. Not after what's about to go down, but offers his promise none the less. He wouldn't have minded, really, but he doubts Eric will survive what he has planned. "Sure, baby. Whatever you want."

"Okay then." Eric beams, lifting up his arms and placing his wrists together near the bedpost. "On with the handcuffs."

A wicked grin finds Juyeon's face. 

Big mistake.

___

The first bite is like tasting heaven for the very first time. 

The warmth of the red liquid waterfall that pours down his lover's neck creates a small river on the bed. Theres a flavour to it like no other meat he can think of. The unique richness makes its way down his throat like a fine wine, breaking the skin the most satisfying experience . It's strange, but somehow divine. All of his needs are being fulfilled at once. 

The only part that isn't so enjoyable happens to be the pitiful cries escaping Eric's mouth as he struggles to find his freedom. Whenever Juyeon brings out his knife and cuts himself a chunk of flesh, his gargled screams bring the room to life. He dislikes them for the amount of noise they bring, but the beauty behind the pain arouses him in ways he can't describe.

The torture goes on for quite some time as he makes the most of the boy before him. He sure isn't going to waste this opportunity. It won't come around again. This is his only chance, he thinks as he loses himself to his instincts. The tearing of flesh comes easily, taking what is his until his skin is painted crimson. He takes and takes and takes without remorse nor hesitation. Eric Sohn belongs to him.

Running the knife sensually down the blond's arms, he finds his himself absorbed in the moment. The way Eric's eyes widen in complete terror, how he gargles out a bunch of unidentifiable sounds. Begs for it all to the stop in the only way he can. Juyeon supposes the blood might have made it into his throat. He could be drowning in his own fluids, or maybe Juyeon ripped out his vocal chords. He doesn't care, really, the screaming has come to a halt none the less. 

After teasing some more, he moves up to his fingers and places the knife above Eric’s thumb, laughing softly as he thinks about how satisfying this will all be. Reminds him of science class, dissecting and taking apart. He’s only starting small. It’s not like he’s going to cut off his legs or anything terrible... 

Curiously, Juyeon lets the knife drop.

Eric's thumb falls onto the bed lifelessly, blood spurting all over his cheeks as he writhes and moans in pain. His face is so pale and he won't stop crying, tugging at the handcuffs so hard his wrists have bruised a violent shade of purple. He remains frantic and tense until suddenly, his body becomes limp. 

The sight causes Juyeon to panic for a moment. Then he realises that he seems to have just passed out. After checking his pulse cautiously, he exhales in relief. He's okay. Juyeon shakes away his momentary panic before grasping the decapitated thumb and examining it. 

It's still warm.

Only seconds later he has the thumb in his mouth, nibbling on it like a chicken wing. It would probably taste better cooked, but he doesn't have the time for that right now. He needs to focus on the meal whilst it is still alive, before the meat gets cold and hard and loses its tenderness. 

Time passes, perhaps a few hours, his clothes becoming continuously darker as the night draws on. Awareness of what he is doing has long left his mind, becoming animalistic as he destroys the work of art before him. Its all horrifyingly creative. 

It's only when Juyeon pulls back to look at his masterpiece that he realises how much of a mess he's made. There are a few chunks missing from Eric's neck, messy bite marks in the places where he used to leave hickeys. His stomach has been cut half open and bleeds a dark brown colour after being exposed to the air for so long. There's blood running down his thighs like a pair of shorts from all the places Juyeon hasn't been able to hold back from claiming.

He's completely broken him, and still, Eric breathes.

Juyeon purses his lips at the sight, cocking his head as he watches salty tears slide down ruined cheeks. He knows they're causing the wounds towards his chin to sting, yet Eric does not stop crying. Perhaps he's numb to it all. Maybe he's in so much pain he isn't even aware of the tears. 

Maybe he’s given up.

Taking pity on his lover, large hands reach down to cradle the blood covered face. He’s cautious not to come into contact with any of the open wounds as he observes the paling beauty before him. There’s no more passion or emotion behind Eric’s eyes, none of his usual cheekiness or bright sparkle. He looks like a zombie from one of the movies they used to watch together in the dorm, hands down each other’s pants. 

Leaning forward, Juyeon goes to press a kiss to Eric’s forehead. There’s no response, not even the blink of an eye.

“Eric.” his whispered name echoes throughout the room like a prayer. “Are you awake?”

Nothing.

“Eric?”

Still, nothing. Juyeon waits and waits for some sort of reaction, only accepting that he won’t receive one after he allows their lips to brush and the kiss is not returned. 

“Do you want me to get it all over with, baby?” he rests their foreheads together, surprised to find himself crying at the silence. “Want me to stop the pain?”

Still, Eric remains doll like. A part of Juyeon thinks it would be a kindness on his behalf to finish the job off. After all, he’s had his fun. It’s time to enjoy the best part of the body, the meat he has been looking forward to the most.

He takes the silence as agreement.

And so, Juyeon plunges the knife into Eric’s chest, slicing him open violently. This finally provokes a reaction, the boy’s body convulsing, chest jerking upwards whilst he twists in agony. The mess created by the damage is like nothing he has ever seen, awe striking him numb as he stares and stares at the organ before him.

Right there, he sees his heart, beating slowly. His good boy’s skin is decorated rose petal red. His life source, the thing keeping his baby in pain. Juyeon will save him from the horror that he has caused to satisfy his own urges. It’s so beautiful, Juyeon gasps as he finds his own eyes filling with tears. So fucking perfect. So delicious looking, so... so tender. He has to have a taste.

Hands push past deflating lungs, fingers cradling the muscle as he takes a grip. Guessing by the sudden stillness, Eric is no longer awake. Likely, he’s already dying. Juyeon remembers thinking about how it doesn’t make a difference, too busy getting his hands where he needs them. Finally, all is correct, his thoughts rushing at the speed of a fast car. Clarity. 

Now.  
He needs to do it now. 

He yanks and pulls, slicing all the arteries preventing him from removing Eric’s heart from his body and completing the ritual. The beating draws to a halt as he holds it in his grasp, the body before him ruined beyond recognition.

He brings it to his lips as the warm liquid drips down his hands and paints his wrists. Kisses the delicacy, Thanks Eric for the wonderful time and the unique taste of human flesh. Thanks him once more as he sinks his teeth into the organ and closes his eyes in delight.

Such a wonderful night. Such a satisfying feast...

Shame about the loss of his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> i am no longer on twitter but i see all my comments even if i don’t reply!!


End file.
